


Blood

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Daniel shows off his favorite knife to David before he tries to sacrifice everyone. Written for Danvid week's Blood and Kinktober's Knife Play. Implied character deaths, Knife play, blood play, blood drinking.





	Blood

David struggled uselessly against the ropes holding him. At first he’d been calling of help, but Max, Nikki, and Neil were tied up outside awaiting their turn in the purification sauna, and Nerf, the only one with a knife (to David’s knowledge) that could cut him free, was on Daniel’s side already. He’d tried reasoning with him, but all he’d said was, “I love you, Daniel.” He hadn’t even looked at David! 

Gwen was long gone as well. Vacation- now? Right when an actual crazy person had begun tying up campers and counsellors? Perfect timing, Gwen! But of course she hadn’t known, right? How could she of? Daniel had seemed so upbeat and energetic. 

Well, he wasn’t exactly NOT those things, but he was channeling his energy all wrong! David simply couldn’t believe what a mess he was making with this bad attitude! 

Daniel paced around the room, changing whatever he didn’t like. He had already thrown several of David’s prized possessions out of the window and was now taking off David’s scarf shirt. “Awww, look at that! It’s not a scarf at all! Looked like one, though. So cute, David! But you’re going about this all wrong. You should be joining us for the ascension!” 

“What are you going to do to them, Daniel?” 

“Why, I’m going to help everyone ascend of course.” 

“What does that mean? No one knows what that means!” 

“Don’t worry, David, it’s the ultimate reward. And about now,” He checked his watch, “they should be throwing little Max into the purification sauna.” Daniel tilted his head to the side. “How wonderful!” 

“Daniel, you needn’t do this, whatever it is! We should get you some help. If you aren’t happy at Camp Campbell-”

The head went the other way, “Why, David…” And the other, “What makes you think I’m not happy here?” 

“You tied me up! Usually it’s the campers doing this sort of thing!” 

“See? Aren’t you just miserable, David? The campers walk all over you. But I’ve fixed their terrible attitudes. And now they’re going to ascend.” 

“What on Earth is that?!” 

Daniel had produced a jagged knife all of the sudden, and David’s hair stood more on end than usual. “Oh this? It’s my lucky knife! Would you like to see what it’s capable of, David?” 

“Cutting rope?” David guessed. 

“Well, probably. Among other things.” Daniel smiled wider than usual. 

“Hunting?” 

“What a good guess.” 

“Carving?” David gulped. 

“David, I don’t think you’re using the breadth of you imagination…” Daniel replied. He stepped forward and put the tip of the knife under David’s eye. 

“Marking trees… during a hike?” David squeaked. He screamed as Daniel cut a thin line under his eye right to his ear. 

“I’ll show you, if you need me to.” He said in a low voice, moving in close to David’s face. His tongue snaked out and licked the thin cut. He closed his mouth to taste the drop, then licked his lips. “Mmmmm. So pure.” 

“Please let me go!” David squealed. 

Daniel replied by placing the knife at David’s wrist. His arms were tied down right to them, and there was one hopeful moment when David thought Daniel was going to cut his arm loose. Then the pain came and Daniel was cutting his wrist open. He got down on his knees, brushing the ground first with a small blush brush he retrieved from his pocket so as not to stain his pure white pants. Then he latched onto David’s wrist and sucked. David let out a sound somewhere between a disgusted moan and a terrified squeal. 

Daniel came up after a second and licked his lips clean. Dipping the knife into David’s blood, he offered it up to him. “Taste it, David.” 

“Are you a vampire?” David asked. Daniel smiled at him, all teeth. No fangs at least… “Please don’t eat me.” 

“Taste, and I promise no harm will come to you. I swear on our Lord, Zeemu.” 

David didn’t know who Zeemu was, but he put the tip of his tongue to the blade, licking off a drop as demanded. His eyes never left Daniel’s. He tried to imagine he was just sucking the sting out of a painful cut. It was still a little strange. 

Without warning, Daniel leaned forward and kissed David on the lips. David started, but Daniel only stood up.

Just then, Max opened the door to the cabin. “We love you, Daniel!” He announced. The others, standing behind him, coursed the same. 

“Look at all these happy campers, David! Is everyone ready for the ascension?” 

“Yes, Daniel!” 

“Wonderful! Let’s start the party!” Daniel put his knife away and ran a thumb under David’s eye, whipping away the blood. “I’ll be back for you, David…” He sang. Then he put his thumb in his mouth, drinking the drops of blood on it. “Mmmmm.” He moaned, and followed the campers outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Assume the worst.


End file.
